The conventional way of extracting pathological tissue block is generally by manual punching (or cutting) for succeeding analysis, research or testing;
Nonetheless, the current manual punching (or cutting) methods for extracting pathological tissue blocks are usually affected by the unstable factors caused by humans such as that too much force, inaccurate visual measurement or different textures and portions of the pathological tissue block make the manually punched (cut) pathological tissue block become oblique or appear different sizes. The precious pathological tissue blocks extracted by manual methods are tended to be damaged due to too much force exerted or imprecise punching or (cutting) thereby resulting in the imprecise analysis, research or testing and the process is very time consuming so as to prolong the pathological analysis research schedule.